


【殇凛论坛体】木已成舟，来点评这次殇凛官宣操作吧

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan





	【殇凛论坛体】木已成舟，来点评这次殇凛官宣操作吧

楼主

能打几分？

1楼

一步臭棋，炒作太过，殇不患好感败光

2楼

精神病结婚违法，怎么领证的，建议严肃查处办证人员（狗头

3楼

你们就庆幸凛雪鸦搞基吧，鬼知道他生的孩子会遗传到什么基因

4楼

殇不患凛雪鸦各发了一条围脖宣布婚讯，这就炒作太过了？？？亲亲这里建议您不要点进相关讨论帖为炒作咖增加热度呢，啾咪~

5楼

奇了怪了，外面都说殇不患是被下蛊了才结的婚，就没人怀疑殇不患本来就跟凛雪鸦狼狈为奸，本来就不是什么好东西吗？

6楼

这几天真是精彩，殇黑在沟里躺了这么久，终于找到了出头之日，可喜可贺

但我看不明白凛黑到底是什么心情，说不高兴吧，不管真情假意，反正出柜之后肯定商业价值必然大跳水，天大喜事儿啊，比起已往凛黑像触电一样浪花里舞蹈，但又好像少了什么

7楼

回复5楼：殇不患人品没问题！有些人就只能抓着性向和对象使劲黑了，呸！

8楼

凛黑一直拿殇不患作为道德标兵来踩凛雪鸦，寄望于殇不患跟凛雪鸦翻脸，结果这么一官宣，之前的努力全部打水漂，被吹得天上有地下无的绝世好男人，转眼成了自己最嫌弃的人的对象，好比己方大炮阵前投敌，换你你能高兴不

9楼

是谁家偶像实力人品都不行，借殇不患的名义黑人，嗨呀，我假装不知道~

10楼

不用假装不知道，你是真的不知道

鸦黑多着呢，大半都是受害者粉，可惜受害者里人品和实力都不行的太多，要一个一个记住名字的话可太为难人了

11楼

回复10楼：您真是小嘴儿抹蜜.jpg

这扫射式的输出一看就是凛粉，不管对面是谁举枪就是一阵突突，反正总能打中几个黑

不过出柜结婚双重骚操作还能粉得下去，在下佩服

12楼

鸦粉：身体好轻，这样的体验从未有过，已经没有什么好害怕的了

13楼

就为这些粉粉黑黑的事，我三次元朋友圈为闹着死基友死闺蜜死情缘的已经好几对了，作为传声筒我已经受了好几次夹板气，大家都不好过，这贴就不要再互相伤害啦

14楼

看看凛雪鸦那个夸张的照片图阵，再看殇不患的发的图，连脸都不露，殇不患也知道这个对象拿不出手，根本不想公布吧

15楼

是是是，凛雪鸦拿住了殇不患的把柄，用枪指着他让他拍的结婚照

16楼

就殇不患的个性，不想娶肯拍不来这种照片，别打了，来点评殇凛结婚照的高清大图

【殇凛红色古装婚服照.jpg，殇凛正装合照.jpg，殇凛婚纱照.jpg，殇凛东离戏服合照.jpg，画风不对的随手拍交换戒指和结婚证照片.jpg，殇凛现代常服合照.jpg，殇凛海边双人照.jpg，殇凛坐在床上嬉闹照片.jpg，殇凛山顶双人照.jpg】

15楼

凛雪鸦什么都有得黑，就是业务能力没得黑，这照片取景构图堪比硬广

16楼

【奶牛.JPG】【啤酒.JPG】

17楼

妈妈咪呀，为什么点翠凤冠放在妆台上！我要看带鸦鸦头上的照片啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

18楼

我快要笑死，看大图才发现，第一张殇不患拿着凤尾簪一脸无奈加“真想扎开你脑门看看里面都啥”的表情，凛雪鸦的脸则在镜子里，表情玩味的睨着殇不患，故事感太强了吧！这个构图66666666

19楼

婚纱那张非常杂志硬照的feel，八张照片没一张风格重叠的

20楼

这件婚纱是某牌高定今年早春的秀款吧，这速度？？这尺码？？？模特那件的凛雪鸦身形肯定穿不下，这人脉资源过分可怕了！！！而且凛雪鸦女装居然穿得这么A，拽殇不患领带slay炸，殇不患这扯头纱也是A爆了！两个人生生拽出拉马缰绳的感觉……大哥们，你这是结婚，不是把对方当成烈马来驯啊喂

21楼

这套图真是好看到炸裂！！！不知道看两个男人结婚春心萌动个什么劲，但真的太美了！我闺蜜开摄影工作室，决定推出殇凛的仿款婚纱摄影套餐蹭一波热度

22楼

戴戒指那张真是，好贵……算了，吹不下去了，除了好贵不知道说什么，整一组里最糙的照片在C位

23楼

听说不同地点场景选定的摄影师都是不同的人，有时尚杂志御用摄影师，专职新闻摄影的，还有专拍风景的，风格肯定不同啊

24楼

想象是美好的，可普通人弄这个婚纱摄影套餐效果应该会比较惨烈

25楼

……倒数第二张我的妈！！！！！

26楼

海上那张是风景摄影师拍的？水天相连在红色晚霞和海面的色调看得我倒抽凉气，太美太美了

27楼

取这么广的景，主体这么小，居然一点都不空，神仙技术啊

殇不患在海上漂浮的小船上探出身去，捧住在从水里钻出了的凛雪鸦的脸，这张渔夫和幻化成美人诱惑渔夫的海妖真是带感

28楼

你们都太有文化了，只看见殇不患湿身透出六块肌的咱也不敢说

29楼

我看图片感觉是人鱼爱上海上流浪者诶~

30楼

回复28楼：我也……只看到凛雪鸦白得发光的膀子

31楼

倒数第二张怎么有种糖水片的感觉，两个人，坐在床上，下棋？？？

32楼

倒数第二张只能说发挥正常吧，感觉不是很亮眼

33楼

我的天鹅，这个棋子……

34楼

好像是国际象棋，感觉形状有点奇怪

35楼

卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽凛雪鸦真是钻石脑袋，已经不是头铁可以形容的了！

36楼

城里人会玩，殇不患性♂福有保障

37楼

我靠这个看上去像国际象棋一样的玩意是一套Sex toy，到底怎么做到克服心理障碍，像模像样优雅地用手指捏着抵在唇下的？？？？

38楼

【喵喵喵？？性-暗-示？？？.jpg】

39楼

这，画面过于刺激不宜观看

40楼

查了下这套“国际象棋”，卖了我都买不起，居然是……告辞

41楼

我的麻鸦！的我还发现了更可怕场景布置，床头摆放的鲜花，你们有没有觉得造型很污

42楼

这个作品有花艺师认领了，她最著名的代表作品就是用花朵体现不可描述的快乐情景，得过不少国际大奖

43楼

我是谁？我只是看八卦照片为什么会在高铁上？？？？？

44楼

背景墙上的摆件的瓷碟，好像是仿照古董的春画盒的图样，画两个男的那种

45楼

那么问题来了，殇不患做到在拍摄现场待下去的

46楼

回复45楼：可能这些东西他一个都不认得

47楼

这话说出来你信吗，一个成年男性会连这些都不懂？不要小看我们殇哥

48楼

终于明白为什么凛雪鸦是百年一现的祸水妖孽了，知名度这么高，又敢把这些元素直接摆到台面，还展现得这么高级不低俗，整个圈子只有他能组这样的局

让人人都知道他疯，大众对他的容忍度反而会变高，计划通

殇不患和他结婚这算是捡到宝了还是捡到鬼？

49楼

凛雪鸦拍的硬照尺度比这大的多了去了，以前为一个系列包还拍过全果广告，重点部位都被包和各种借位挡住，还是很涩情

50楼

终于知道为什么会觉得凛雪鸦浑身上下充满着艺术家的气息，艺术家在一般人眼里看来多半都是脑子有点病病的感觉，不是有分析说他是阿斯伯格综合征嘛？

51楼

高功能反社会？我看他疯疯癫癫的，有可能

52楼

【凛雪鸦精神诊断分析书.jpg】

53楼

以为有病就能洗白了吗，被他伤害的人永远不会放下！

54楼

假的，这个假高功能自闭诊断书图片传了多少年了，正规医院的诊断书不是这样。阿斯伯格伴随严重的社交障碍，凛雪鸦明显没有好的吧，看过他主持节目就知道了，他情商还可以，他插刀是故意给别人难堪，不是看不懂气氛。他脑子没病，内心恶毒罢了。

55楼

殇不患怎么看上这种人……

56楼

渣男勾引人的手段三十年来练得炉火纯青，殇不患看起来老成，估计感情经历不多，哪里顶得住喔

57楼

蜜壶千人斩流出的不雅视频对不是对自己战绩很得意吗，她家被查的流出的照片看过吗，那些“金身”都是偷小孩尸体让神婆闺蜜炼成的古曼童，就为了吸桃花，这种恶毒的人居然在娱乐圈风生水起，一度被奉为女神你敢相信？？？

还有上面喊着被伤害看ID就知道是谁的粉，把人打到留下终身后遗症，都是家庭出身导致缺爱是师父教育不好的错，是被人无奈反抗的少管所一枝花

黑道大佬我不敢骂，十八年后又是一条好汉，小弟个个忠义两全，上厕所都不用墙，惹不起

58楼

凛雪鸦粉丝TM驾着重机枪过来了是吗？？？？我意大利炮呢？？？？

59楼

道理我都懂，为什么厕所不用墙

60楼

大佬的粉丝们涉黑涉恶都进监狱了吧，监狱厕所确实没有墙

娱乐圈有凛雪鸦才好玩，仿佛丢进沙丁鱼堆的食人鱼，没被碰到个个装得好像那么回事全是完美偶像，路过之处那些人就哎呀嗷啊全跳起来，大喊：我受伤了我心好痛！！结果鬼画皮一烂，底下脏事全露出来，真是一场好戏

61楼

别说，当年玄鬼宗人肉很疯狂的，我记得当年有个视频，一群人敢冲进酒店大堂对明星喊打喊杀，吓skr人，还好堵的是殇不患，被一挑十把脑残粉那股劲打散了

62楼

报！！！！！！！！今晚殇不患要在某网络平台直播一小时，平台说主持人会问大家关系的热门提问，大家快点去平台底下刷问题！！！！！！！！！

63楼

细思恐极，东离挑演员故意的吗，演员人生轨迹跟角色一样一样的

64楼

别看某些粉骂凛雪鸦骂得大声，真有个家财万贯颜值顶级的男人看上他们，从此以后年年新款奢牌随便穿随便买，住最豪华的别墅，豪车停满车库随便挑，让一众明星上赶着来示好求你争资源，钢铁直男都分分钟弯成蚊香翘屁叫爹哋

65楼

钱我可以不要，把经纪人嫁给我就行，我马上叫爸爸

66楼

回复65楼：滚开！你买得起我们烟月姐姐的高跟鞋上的羽毛吗，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉滚滚滚

67楼

殇不患又不差钱，就他这烧饼豆浆的活法，还没我一个月花的多，他会稀罕凛雪鸦的臭钱？？？

68楼

这点钱不多，先跟不懂音乐的垃圾公司解个约，再出张专辑

都什么扒皮老板，在舞台瞎划拉一整天还要搞握手会的女团能混吗，这点钱拿去单飞

你大哥这路数不太正派啊，这点资源拿去发展，正正当当走自己的路

……

一个路过的殇不患啃着烧饼如是说

69楼

殇不患身上也经常穿名牌啊，但是太地味了，品牌恨不得他贴钱请造型师

70楼

殇不患分不清牌子和牌子，好东西都是圈里朋友自己的代言或者推广，以前记者在他买菜的时候问他今天的look选择XX牌是为体现什么风格，他四连懵逼“你说什么”“这是啥”“这又是啥”“这说的都是啥啥”，当年被做成村炮儿进城表情包，火了一段时间

71楼

回复68楼：我擦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真实，之前那个诅咒应验的神贴还有人说殇不患靠站台赚钱，搞笑，我殇哥收入的大头是被他捞出坑的人挂给他的分成，他自己花不出去，滚雪球一样越来越多，现在他都快变成娱乐圈借呗了，只要凛雪鸦不坑他，娶个精明老婆管管家没什么不好

72楼

殇不患一天生活费可能还没我喝奶茶的钱多

73楼

我不知道71楼是中毒了还是怎么，凛雪鸦？管家的精明老婆？？？你没事吧？？？？

74楼

不要管他，自从殇不患出柜以后有些受了刺激的殇哥粉就疯了，天天管凛雪鸦叫大嫂，发现身边人有以上症状建议及时送医

75楼

没治了，联系火葬吧

76楼

所以殇不患到底看上凛雪鸦这种人渣哪一点？活♂好？

77楼

啊拉，直播开始了，屏幕瞬间被刷到卡死

78楼

长得好看，身材好，实力强，个性有捉摸不定使人有征服欲，加上凛雪鸦本身就很有心计很会撩骚，这不三两下就把男人勾跑了嘛

79楼

开篇劲爆，记者问网上和圈内对凛雪鸦的评价一直非常两极分化严重，你选择公开前有考虑过这方面的影响吗？殇不患：你直接说他风评很差就行，反正是实话也没什么不好说的

玛德哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

80楼

殇不患真是厉害

81楼

凛雪鸦：我不要面子吗？

殇不患：不，你不要

82楼

“我没有太在意这方面的影响，当时只想着这是我们两个人的事，是人和人结婚，又不是人和风评结婚。”可以可以这波6666

83楼

所以殇不患就没想过隐瞒对象，而且早就决定结婚一定公开，只是不懂得操作一条围脖同时发多张图片，然后手滑直接发出去了，认真吗？？？

84楼

好像是真的……他所以围脖都是一张图……

85楼

毕竟是好几个月不点开点围脖的人，我怀疑他连私信怎么查看都不知道

86楼

主持人好怂啊，居然问结婚照凛雪鸦穿这么多奇装异服会不会觉得奇怪，干嘛不问结婚照主题这么露骨什么感想

87楼

这个直播真的好随意啊，主持人真的不是平台随便请的吗，连个正经演播室都没有，没有投影屏，给是殇不患看东西居然用平板？？？对得起老殇的咖位吗？？？

88楼

哈哈哈哈“这是啥”“这又是啥”“这都是啥啥”表情包重现江湖，还多了一个“这是我不懂的世界”的放空表情，如果不是和基佬领证，我真的觉得殇不患是钢铁直男，看凛雪鸦造型的眼神里充满直男的费解

89楼

直男的费解笑死我了，殇不患说凛雪鸦婚纱：还是普通衣服比较顺眼，不难看，但是我看不懂

90楼

噢噢噢噢噢噢噢当初设计师还给凛雪鸦那件婚纱手工做了配套的婚鞋，说是希望能体现这边新郎给新娘穿鞋的习俗，而且男人穿高跟鞋也有打破世俗看法的隐喻，可惜拍照的时候被否了，连镜都没入，可惜啊

91楼

居然是殇不患否的，我还以为他啥意见都不提，只是配合摆摆姿势

92楼

怪不得凛雪鸦那张照片是赤足，殇不患骨子还挺传统的，不喜欢男人穿高跟鞋女装，不喜欢对象高过他一头

93楼

没，殇不患不是喜欢也不是不喜欢，他说只觉得高跟穿起来脚疼没必要穿，过于实在……

94楼

笑西，婚纱设计师还特别认真特别伤心，因为凛雪鸦看戏，殇不患不得不认真跟人家设计解释，习俗里婚鞋固然有很多寓意，但同样也意味着的规束和捆绑，他跟凛雪鸦在一起，并不是让凛雪鸦去做出让自己不适的改变，他可以喜欢穿高跟鞋，但没必要为婚姻穿高跟鞋

最后设计师被忽悠过去了，我服

95楼

突然被灌鸡汤

96楼

凭什么！！！杀人放火金腰带！！！为什么殇不患对象会是凛雪鸦！！！为什么！！！

97楼

因为凛雪鸦不杀人

98楼

所以殇不患自己为什么穿鞋啊，有什么特殊寓意吗？

99楼

楼上你是弹幕演员吗，主持人也问了

100楼

殇不患：因为我觉得这场婚姻我是会认真规劝和约束自己的那个人，不然我说不定会把凛雪鸦贴上嘴捆起来锁进房里，让自己清静两分钟

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
